Uyghuristan (22nd Century and On)
The Republic of Uyghurstan (Uyghur: جۇمھۇرىيەت ۇيگۇغرستن) also known as East Turkestan (Uyghur: شەرىق، كۈنچىقىش، دوغۇ is a country in East Asia. it is one of the former Chinese territories to become an independant republic after World War III. Formerly the Chinese region of Xinjiang, Uyghur nationalists declared independance during the wake of World War III, when North Korea invaded China. The nationalists at first allied themselves with North Korea, but after the North Koreans faced total defeat, the Uyghur nationalists, along with pan-Mongol nationalists in Inner Mongolia and Tibetan nationalists from Tibet, made a deal with the Beijing government to fight alongside the Chinese for independance. Beijing agreed to the deal. After the Allied victory over North Korea was sealed, the Chinese government enacted a one-year transition, giving Xinjiang, Inner Mongolia and Tibet trust-territory statuses as they transitioned into their respective chosen futures. Islam is currently the majority religion practiced in Uyghurstan, approximately 74%. Buddhism, Christianity and Shamanism are practiced by the rest. Of the Christians, Protestants and Roman Catholics form the largest groups. In 1992, Uyghurstani government began encouraging its Muslim citizens to out-reproduce the Chinese populations, in order to Islamize and Turkify the nation without "firing a single shot against the non-Muslims". Muslims at least 18 years of age are awarded $10,000 USD, including increased housing care and decreased education tuitions to start families, and additional $5,000 per child. However, non-Muslims do not enjoy this luxury and must work for nearly everything. As a result, religious and ethnic discrimination is rampant in Uyghuristan. In the country, native Uyghur and Turkic-speaking peoples are the most favored, followed Hui Chinese. This treatment is comparable to the First and Second Estates of the pre-Revolution France. The treatment of Christians, Buddhists and al non-Muslims in Uyghurstan resembles a loose form of the Third Estate, they are prohibited from holding any positions of civil authority or serving in the military. Non-Muslim houses of worship are also forebidden from displaying public signs, and knowledge of their existence must be kept only among their followers. While Freedom of Religion is guaranteed in the Ugyhur National Constitution, the country also calls itself an Islamic Democracy. The President, Prime Minister and Political Speaker must be Muslim by law. In addition, they must all have at least made the Hajj at one point in their lives. Paradoxically, in 2114, the Uyghurstani government followed Russia's 2016 example, and banned religious street-preaching of any sort, even if it's Islam. This led Islamists to carry out the 2114 Chinatown Bombings in the country's capital Ürümqi. Economy Tourism is one of Uyghurstan's strongest areas, as it is a popular tourist destination in the Muslim World. Uyghurstan is also strong in the medical industry. It also exports petroleum, natural gas, tobacco products and electronics. The United States, United Kingdom and France are one of Uyghurstan's strongest trading partners. In addition, Uyghurstan also has strong trading relations with Kazakhstan and Mongolia. It is estimated that 84.7% of tobacco products sold in Mongolia are exported from Uyghurstan. As the world gets more technical, there has also been a high demand for workers in the technology industry. Military and Defense The Uyghurstan National Defence Forces are the official military force of the country. It is divided into the Army, Air Force and Rocket and Nuclear Forces, modeled after Russia's military branch of a similar name. The military is currently supplied mainly by Persia, Arabia and Egypt, considered the Muslim superpowers of the world, and also receives equipment from France, Canada, Scandinavia, Germany and limited exports from Russia. Although not a member of NATO as Uyghurstan is not in the Atlantic, Uyghurstan is very NATO-friendly and is considered NATO's easternmost ally. Uyghurstan often sends contigents on NATO and U.N. missions, and acts as a buffer state for NATO against China and Russia's spheres of influence. However, in the recent decades, Uyghurstan has emerged to become a major military power in of itself within the Muslim World. After the Sino-Uyghur War, the military was forcefully shrunk to no more than 100,000 men of gandermarie-strength. After the sanctions ended, the Uyghurstani government once-more began to purchase weapons, increasing the military personnel size to 1,002,004 men. Effectively, this turned Uyghurstan's military into East Asia's second-largest after China. However, as large as its military was, the equipment and actual practical strength was sub-par. Only members of the Rocket and Nuclear Forces were equipped with modern equipment and trained and disciplined properly and professionally. In addition, corruption was rampant, with many soldiers displaying militant behavior, and even getting drunk (alcohol is forbidden in Islam). At worst, there have even been small gunfights between members of the Ground Army and the Rocket and Nuclear Forces. Uyghurstan's government was mainly focused on its rocket and artillery forces. The rapid growth in the rocket and artillery strength got Uyghurstan into par with its surrounding neighbors, with 3,229 rocket propellers and 3,382 towed-artillery, Uyghurstan eventually surpassed Kazakhstan in terms of rocket and artillery strength. However, the widespread corruption, militant and even civil war behavior of Uyghurstani soldiera led to global distrust in Uyghurstan's possession of nuclear weapons, fearing that a corrupt or drunk soldiers may get hold of the nukes. China and Russia then increased military presence near their borders with Uyghurstan. In 2089, under the presidency of Racid Cabur, the Cabur Administration made rigorous efforts to improve Uyghuratani military, society and economy. Uyghurstan shrunk its conventional ground army, wanting Uyghurstan's military to become a professional fighting force and fix the corruption issue. In addition, the Uyghurstan government could no longer afford to keep paying millions of un-trained and corrupt fighters using dated equipment in addition to maintaining its rocket, space and nuclear weapons programs. The ground army strength was reduced from 1,300,002 to 301,100. The Uyghurstani government gave those that laid off paid Hajj trips, as well as free Ramadan dinners in repayment of their debt. In addition, those who remained with the ground army received fresh new equipment, as Uyghurstan began defense contracts with Canadian, American and French arms companies. The Uyghurustani military purchased M1A3 Abrams tanks from the United States ans Challenger 3 tanks from the United Kingdom. Russia later agreed to export military supplies to Uyghurstan, on very limited terms, exporting radar-supplied AK-75us to the Uyghurstani infantry. These moves helped solidify Uyghurstan's military power status. Many of the old equipment was exported to Kashmir. There were also rumors that they had been sold to local militants, something that the Uyghurstani government denied. Due to its long and turbulent history with China, and its humiliating military defeat against China in 2032, Uyghurstan is an owner of WMDs, including nuclear, biological and cyber weapons. It is known to possess 203 known nuclear warheads, with 5 deployed. Uyghurstan possesses a very impressive ICMB and rocket weapon arsenal, and includes one of the world's most advanced ICMB rocket systems. The Chinese government responded, saying that Uyghurstan is free to possess nuclear weapons, but warned that in a military conflict with China, be it conventional or non-conventional, Uyghurstan would be crushed. President Lu Yung-Lee of China was known for his remarks, "don't blow it". President Tamir Hamdan responded by arguing that China was nearly defeated by a smaller and seemingly weaker North Korea, arguing that Uyghurstan could crush China with the element of surprise. Currently, Uyghurstan runs on an Islamic presidential republican form of government. The All Uyghur Party, a right-wing and partially Islamist political party is the country's most powerful political party. However, it has recently gotten challenged by the Progressive Democratic Party of Uyghurstan and the Uyghur Liberation Party. Although formerly a Russian client state, in 2029, the Russian government declared Uyghurstan a threat to the stability of Eurasia and ordered all defense companies in Russia to cease all shipments to Uyghurstan. In its place, Persia, Arabia and Egypt supplies the Uyghurstani military. Kazakhstan ccontinued to supply the Uyghurstani military until 2032. The military of Uyghurstan has often been dubbed the "new North Korea". Category:Nations Category:East Asia Category:China Category:22nd Century and On